


Cupcakes

by chaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/pseuds/chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lady_Nightshades fault.  And hey, look, A drabble that stayed a drabble.  Inspired by author notes from Frost(ing) Giants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frost(ing) Giants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251441) by [Lady_Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade). 



Loki stared at the cupcake creations that he and the girl- Darcy- had made. At first he had been confused at what he now knows is cupcake batter, but now, now he understood. He briefly bit his lip before shifting one more on a plate, the green and purple rather striking together.

This, well, it was going to be an apology. Or at least he hoped it was going to be. Apparently apology cupcakes were a big thing on Midgard, or so Darcy said.

Even knowing he was going to have to face the Avengers, or rather, one in particular, Loki felt nervous. Kind of a sick sort of nervous.

Which wasn't helped when it was the greener side of the Avenger who he had decorated cupcakes for was facing him.

Loki was shaky as he stepped towards the rage monster, plate of cupcakes in hand. He reached out, swallowing hard, the whole plate an offering.

The Hulk reached out one large hand and cupped it around the plate. He pulled it towards himself before reaching out with his other hand.

Loki flinched, eyes closing as The Hulk rumbled softly.

“Little green Cupcake man.” Hulk's voice was soft as he petted Loki, ruffling his hair. “Puny Cupcake God.”


End file.
